


Weapons

by madwriteson



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriteson/pseuds/madwriteson
Kudos: 8





	Weapons

No one wants to become a weapon.

Oh, some people might choose it. Perhaps because they want power, either over others or over themselves. Perhaps because they see no other choice, if life is to continue for all who are not them. But no one _wants_ it, not really.

Lyta Alexander was never given a choice. She signed a deal she didn’t even realize was on the table, an exchange offered and accepted in the eyes of the Vorlons that she would never have wanted, that she didn’t even know she had made a part of herself until it was too late, until all she had left was to carry out their will and fight the war they’d made her for.

No one wants to become a weapon.

Some people might choose it, but G’kar was never given a choice either, his words taken and twisted before their time, bringing new life to a people who needed guidance in a universe suddenly bereft of the enemy they had railed against for so long. Who were the Narn, without the Centauri to fight? They looked to him for answers with which to fight against a future made suddenly uncertain, and he had none. Not the ones they were looking for.

Becoming a weapon breaks you in the end, whether you choose it or no.

And if you want to save what little left there is of the person you once were, all you can do is run.

Is it any wonder they decided to run together?


End file.
